Arrossii
"W-what are these things?!" '' "''Just run! They are gaining on us!!!" -Civilians responses when the Draxkoon Plague happened in Ocllosa City. Arrossii '''or better known as '''Kallisdon Prime is the capital planet of the Kallisdon Sector. It was the first planet to be established when the Kallisdon Sector was founded, it became the focal point around 2349 GRS when the Draxkoon Plague struck the planet. History When the Corporate Space was being expanded with the amount of Colonists that were flooding into it, a group of colonists decided to colonize a section of the new expanse that was near the far border world. This sector they colonized was the Kallisdon Sector. In the center of the sector was a temperate taiga planet that almost resembled Tretris Oakutarui, they quickly settled down on the planet and established their city of Ocllosa. After many centuries of living on the planet they named planet Arrossii due to the amount of arrow-like mountains that dotted the landscape. Arrossii Outbreak Sometime around 2349 GRS, the broadcast that was on Lespin-Ta when the initial outbreak occured was seen throughout Ocllosa City, cities were worried for their loved ones, some tried to get transportation to the planet in hopes of getting their loved out of the planet. Sadly the starports in the city never allowed it. Some managed to get out through smugglers while others literally took their own shuttles and left, while the rest were just worried and tried to prepare for the worst. The City Administration called out to the Republic Base on Torbin if they might send out any relief to protect Arrossii, they were relieved when the Republic Sixth Fleet was dispatched from the Core Worlds to stop the outbreak on Lespin-Ta, The Governor himself addressed the people of Arrossii that the planet is safe from the outbreak, during this however they did authorize the planet be a medical center for those injured from attacking on Lespin-Ta. When the first Medical Transport arrived at Ocllosa's Hospital the staff tried to get those that were serious injured, they managed to keep the wounds stable, but when the second Medical Transport arrived on, carrying the now infected and mutated Captain Kelly, the staff were quickly outnumbered when they tried to bring the Drexfiend that was Captain Kelly to the ICU, In the midst of this several medical staff members were scratched and clawed out infecting them aswell. As the hospital staff tried to help out the many injured soldiers that were flooding in from Lespin-Ta, they too began to turn into Drexels, flooding hospital with their numbers. Just as quickly the hospital was overrun with the creatures, they began to expand out from there to the entire Ocllosa City. Citizens running in fear ran to secure locations or what they thought were secure only to be quickly taken by the Drexels. When the Sixth Fleet got word of the outbreak on Arrossii they quickly split their fleet up to support any survivors on the planet. However it came from Republic High Command that the planets were too late to stop, so the Sixth Fleet was tasked on bombarding both planets to stop the outbreak once and for all. Forced between the decision on saving any civilians and stopping the outbreak, the Sixth Fleet followed orders and bombarded both Lespin-Ta and Arrossii thus stopping the outbreak in it's tracks once and for all. Category:Planets Category:Republic Category:Whirlpool Galaxy